Graystripe meets the kittypets
by Animal Storyteller
Summary: Bucky, Satchel, Foodar, Chubby Huggs, and Mac Manc Mcmanx meet Graystripe, a mangy gray cat that talks in weird terms like "twoleg" and "kittypet". The group sees Graystripe as a perfect member of the group for his fighting. But conflict happens constant,Foodar has a secret that he is trying to keep, Graystripe hates Satchel, & Graystripe gets himself and the gang in trouble.
1. A new cat arrives

Bucky, Satchel, Foodar, Chubby Huggs, & Mac Manc Mcmanx were all taking a walk. They were all having a conversation.

Bucky- Hey guys, how about we go raid the butcher's next week?

Mac- Sounds good.

Foodar- I'll lead of course(shaking his nose).

Satchel- Rob won't like this, Bucky.

Bucky- Well, it's a good thing you're not telling him then(shoots mean look at Satchel)!

Satchel sighed as everybody including him continued to walk. All of a sudden a gray cat jumped off the brick wall above them!

Chubby Huggs- Looks like this new cat wants a hug(walks towards the gray cat)!

Bucky-DON"T TOUCH THAT MANGY THING!

The gray cat jumped right over Chubby and right onto Bucky. Bucky hissed and then jumped onto the gray cat's back and started clawing him. Once Satchel came in, the gray cat yowled and jumped away.

Bucky- Who are you?! TALK!

Graystripe- My name is Graystripe. Captured by twolegs. I'm a kittypet.

Bucky- Come again?

Foodar-(whispering into Bucky's ear) I think he means human and pet cat.

Chubby- Well Hi Graystripe! I'm Chubby Huggs, this is Bucky, Satchel, Mac Manc Mcmanx, and Foodar.

Graystripe- Wait! You guys hang out with that dog?!

Bucky- No. He just follows us around.

Foodar-Yo, cat. Would you like to get some meat at that building over there next week with us?

Graystripe- You mean that tall nest? And what's a week?

Foodar- I mean quarter moon. So wanna come with us?

Graystripe-Sure

Mac- Cheers.

Bucky- Okay cat, you're in. meet us at that tree over there next "quarter moon".

Graystripe- Okay

Graystripe left Bucky and his friends. Bucky turned to Foodar, very suspicious.

Bucky- How did you know what twoleg, kittypet, and quarter moon meant?

Chubby- Maybe he knew that cat!

Mac- Kinda of funny. Innit?

Foodar- No, no.

Everybody went back into the apartment. Bucky keeping a close eye on Foodar.


	2. one day before the butcher raid

Bucky woke up from a nap in his closet. He realized that tomorrow was the day he, Satchel, Mac, Chubby, Foodar, and the new cat, Graystripe, would be raiding the butcher's of their precious meat. Bucky walked out of the closet and into Satchel's room.

Bucky- Wake up, poochy.

Satchel- Wha? Oh! Hey Bucky!

Bucky- Listen, tomorrow, we'll go to the butcher's. Me, Mac, & Foodar will collect the meat, you & Graystripe will guard the door to the office, and Chubby will distract the butcher, got it?

Satchel- Yeah, I do. But you sure we're not doing anything wrong?

Bucky- Positive.

Satchel nodded his head and Bucky then left their apartment and saw a door right across. He knew that it was Foodar's apartment right away and went through the cat flap on the door. He saw Foodar playing with a catnip mouse while his owners were cooking. Foodar turned around and saw Bucky.

Foodar- Hey Bucky!

Bucky- So tell me(gives a suspicious look)...How did you know those weird terms?

Foodar- What terms?

Bucky- Twoleg, kittypet, should I name more?

Foodar-(turns away) I think I smell something in the kitchen!

Foodar then left quickly and Bucky gave a quiet hiss. He knew Foodar said that just to give an excuse to end the conversation, and it made Bucky furious. _I'll figure out soon enough _Bucky thought, but now it's time for dinner.

Dinner was bowl of kibble as usual. Bucky looked out the window and saw a full moon sparkling. He then heard a hiss and jumped back. More hisses followed and Bucky gave a _mrrow _and ran to his closet. Voices poured into his mind and he turned over & over in his bed. He saw cat shadows swarming all around him. They all disappeared, and left Bucky confused to a deep sleep.


	3. The Raid of Action!

Shadow- KITTYPET?! How Revolting!

Bluestar- Graystripe is one of our best warriors, Shadow, shame on you for thinking otherwise!

StarClan was gathered up in the center, discussing about what to do with Graystripe.

Whitestorm- Graystripe is a loyal clan deputy and I, for one, trust him!

Yellowfang- I think we should leave it to Graystripe for now

No cat questioned her, sending a vision to Bucky last moon was useless, for he was still determined to raid the Butcher's.

Bluestar- May we light Graystripe's path.

**Back at Bucky's neighborhood**

Bucky, Satchel, and Mac were taking a walk to the tree.

Bucky- Ah yes! Soon, I will sink my teeth into tasty meat! Mac, tell the rest that as soon as we collect tons of meat, we will head for the alley and stay there till we finished the meat, then we'll take it from there!

Mac- Yea.

Satchel- Look! There's Foodar and Chubby going out of their apartments!

Bucky turned around and saw Foodar and Chubby walking down the stairs. They then approached Bucky.

Bucky- Hello Chubby, ...Hello Foodar

Foodar's ears flattened and his tail gave a hard thwack to the ground. How dare his so-called friend, Bucky, hate him for keeping a mere secret? Bucky grew more defensive and gave a hiss. Satchel grew uncomfortable as the two growled over and over. Chubby then came up to the duo of cats.

Chubby- HUG!

Bucky- CHUBBY! NO!

Foodar- Rowr! Hiss!

After the argument, the group sat under the tree's shade, playing with a pack of Go Fish cards Chubby had brought.

Mac- Any 3's, mate?

Satchel- Go Fish

Bucky- Ugh! When's Maylight coming here?!

Foodar- Graystripe

Bucky- WHATEVER! He's just taking too long! That fleabag!

?- Hey!

The group turned around in surprise to see Graystripe in front of them.

Graystripe- Let's go

The group proceeded to walk the sidewalk to the butcher's, soon enough, they went inside and Chubby went into the butcher's office.

Bucky- Satchel, go to the right side of the door and Graystripe to the left

Then Bucky, Foodar, and Mac jumped over the counter and all three began pulling meat from the inside of the counter. Satchel then sat and hummed a happy tune. Graystripe flattened his ears and looked down at the ground. _Great StarClan! I'm sitting here with a stupid dog! How can these kittypets stand him?! _Graystripe thought to himself.

Satchel- So Graystripe, how is your day?

Graystripe- Shut up!

Satchel- What?

Graystripe- You're a filthy dog! Warriors like me would have teared you to shreds in groups!

Satchel- Wait, I thought you were a kittypet...

Graystripe- I'LL KILL YOU!

Graystripe lunged over Satchel and did a back kick. Satchel stepped away from Graystripe to avoid a fight, but Graystripe was still ticked, and he jumped above Satchel and did a front paw blow. Satchel then grabbed Graystripe and threw him at the wall. The office door instantly slammed open.

Butcher- CATS!

Bucky, Foodar, Mac juped onto the counter in surprise that the butcher was not distracted. Bucky turned around and saw Graystripe attacking Stachel.

Bucky- YOU IDIOTS!

Graystripe- TWOLEGS!

Everything then turned to mass chaos, the Butcher grabbed a large pan and started swinging it toward the group. Foodar jumped onto the register in shock. Graystripe lunged at the Butcher, but the Butcher slammed Graystripe to the wall with his pan. Graystripe collapsed onto the floor and slowly was losing conciseness.

Bucky- ABORT! ABORT!

Satchel- Wait! Graystripe is still on the floor!

Bucky- Why would you care?! He tried to kill you!

Satchel then threw Graystripe over his shoulder and Graystripe gave a loud moan, but said no more.

**1 hour** **later**

The group was heading towards the barn, they planned on staying in the alley, but Graystripe knew that was where BloodClan lives, so he said he wanted to sleep in the barn instead.

Bucky- Why? I have comrades in the alley! One that I played with since I was a kitten!

Graystripe- What did he look like?

Bucky- Small, black, high voice...

Graystripe- SCOURGE?!

Foodar- Yeah! Of course! Me, Bucky, and Mac visit them sometimes!

They soon made it to the tall barn, and when they got there, two cats crawled out!

Foodar and Graystripe- Ravenpaw! Barley!

Ravenpaw- Hey Graystripe!

Barley- Nice to see you, Rabbitclaw!

Bucky knew that was directed at Foodar, and instantly knew something was up.

Foodar- What, my name is Foodar, don't you remember, Barley?

Barley- Uh...Oh yeah right! Hey Foodar!

Ravenpaw gave a confused shrug and fell back, thrashing.

Ravenpaw- DOG!

Chubby- It's okay, he's a friend!

Chubby then approached the two cats and hugged them tight. Then when he let go, Barley noticed all of them were wearing collars, including Graystripe.

Ravenpaw- Graystripe! You're wearing a collar!

Graystripe then told them everything, about being caught, meeting the Get Fuzzy group, going to the buther's, and how hey got here.

Barley- You poor cats! Stay with us for a while!

All of them walked into the barn, but Ravenpaw and Barley felt uneasy when Satchel walked in the barn. Soon, everyone got comfortable on the hay bales, and fell asleep.


	4. Morning Light

The group of cats and Satchel woke up after a long needed rest.

Bucky- So, whats for breakfast? I want some tuna

Ravenpaw- What's tuna?

Barley- Don't know. What matters is we hunt soon. Me, Mac, Graystripe, and Rabbit-I mean Foodar, will go hunting for mice, we'll be back in a bit.

Bucky- MICE?! I want tuna, or salmon. You can't cook?!

Barley- Graystripe, I can't understand anything he's saying

Graystripe- You get used to it

Barley,Graystripe, and Foodar took off to hunt mice outside while Bucky quietly called Mac over there.

Mac- Meet you there, guys. So, what is it, our cousin?

Bucky- You're actually going to let them tell you what to do and hunt mice?!

Mac- Yea, mate. Though I'm feeling well-cabbaged about it myself.

Bucky rolled his eyes as Mac gave him his hat to watch and took off to catch up with the others. Bucky continued to sit on his hay bale and saw the sun rise above the trees. Chubby appeared behind him and sighed happily at the sight. Bucky noticed and called him and Satchel over to him.

Chubby- Yes, Bucky?

Bucky- Do you guys think Foodar is one of them?

Satchel- One of who?

Bucky- The NFL, what do you think, idiot?! Those warriors that think they got it all right!

Satchel- I don't know...

Chubby- Maybe they're friends!

_Chubby, you're so naive _Bucky thought angrily.

Bucky- I mean as actually a warrior himself! They called him Rabbitclaw! Something's up!

Satchel- You're about to throw up?

Chubby- The barn door's right there, OH! I'll HUG it out of you!

Bucky- NO, Chubby, that's not what I-OW!

Soon the patrol came back with lots of mice, but instead of eating his, Bucky walked out the back door of the barn. Bucky saw a BloodClan cat with a raw steak in his jaws. It was Willie.

Bucky- Thanks, Willie. I couldn't eat that mouse

Willie- Anytime, Bucky. But, I need a favor from you

Bucky- Name it

Willie- My mate, Minty, is about to have kits, and I need this barn to protect her.

Bucky- And?

Willie-...And i plan on overthrowing the two cats that live here to take this barn for my own clan!

Bucky- What do you need from me?

Willie- I need you and your friends to leave the barn by full moon so Ravenpaw and Barley will be more willing to let me and my friends in so we can take over.

Bucky- Ok, deal.


	5. Leaving the barn

Bucky crawled back into the barn.

Chubby- This mouse is good, Bucky! You should eat yours!

Bucky-Nah, Rabbitclaw can eat it.

Foodar smacked his tail on the ground and began to hiss.

Foodar- Listen up, Bucky! I'm tired of you accusing me of being one of them! Cause i'm NOT!

Bucky- You lie like a filthy weasel!

Foodar lunged on Bucky and smacked his head and flung him in the air with his teeth. Bucky flipped his body around and landed on all fours.

Bucky- You sure you're not a warrior? Cause you SURE FIGHT LIKE ONE

Foodar- SHUT UP!

Foodar was about to fling Bucky in the air once more, until Barley and Ravenpaw pulled Bucky away in time. Graystripe and Mac stood in the way of Foodar. Then Graystripe turned to Bucky.

Graystripe- Bucky! Its true! Foodar was Rabbitclaw in Windclan! He was deputy under Swiftstar between Milkfur and Heatherstar! Foodar was a strong warrior until he became a kittypet! He's been lying to you!

Bucky turned to Foodar and the smile on Bucky's face faded away.

Foodar- Go ahead, make fun of me! Call me Rabbitclaw if it satisfies your cold heart, I no longer care!

Graystripe- We need to leave the barn now, we've caused to much trouble here

Satchel- But where?

Graystripe- to ThunderClan

Bucky- No! I've always been a house cat and i'm sure heck as not living in the wild!

Satchel- Yea, and I'm a dog, they'll never let me stay!

Graystripe- Who said anything about staying? You guys can come with me, but as some as i'm reunited with my clanmates, you guys will need to go back to your twolegs!

Bucky-...fine, but we will leave afterwards

So the group walked out of the barn, heading to ThunderClan


	6. Returning to Thunderclan Part 1

Graystripe leaded the cats across the wind-blowing field, rabbits were wiggling into their burrows.

Bucky- Dude, why do you keep looking at the rabbits like they're your next meal?

Graystripe- What? Aren't any of you hungry?!

Satchel- What does that have to do with the fact that you're staring at rabbits?

Graystripe- I'll show you

Graystripe lowered himself into a hunting crouch, facing himself towards a plump rabbit munching grass. Then, Graystripe lunged into the air and fell onto the rabbit, giving it a killing bite. Foodar approached the rabbit and gave Graystripe a pat on the back.

Foodar- Good catch, Graystripe!

_Wait? We're EATING that?!_ Bucky thought in shock, _no way!_

Bucky- They're is NO way I am eating that!

Foodar- Bucky, what else are we going to eat?

Chubby- How about what they're eating?

The cats turned around and saw Chubby was pointing to a human house in the distance, where at least a dozen humans were having a picnic.

Bucky- I like where you're going with this, Chubby

Foodar- But what about this rabbit Starclan has given us as a gift?

Bucky- Starclan?...No, I'm not even going to ask. Anyway! Graystripe, you'll attack the humans while me, Mac, and Foodar grab the food

Graystripe shrugged, and silently dashed behind the house, curling his body into a pouncing position. Then he lunged, his claw hooking to a twoleg's nose. the twoleg screamed in shock. Bucky ran towards the humans along with Mac and Foodar.

Foodar- HELP!

Bucky flipped around and saw that a human child had grabbed Foodar by the tail. Mac jumped onto the child and started kicking the child's gripping hand with his back claws. The child shrieked and let go of Foodar. Graystripe noticed that the twolegs were frantically trying to shove the food into a basket.

_Oh no you don't! _Graystripe smacked the hand holding the basket until it spilled out all sorts of goods. Victory belonged to them.

**_BARK!_ _BARK!_**

Bucky was about to grab a piece of ham until he heard barking from the other side of the fence. Suddenly, the fence burst into chips of wood as the two huge dogs lunged at them.

Bucky- RUN!

The four cats ran to Chubby and Satchel, whom were on the other side of the field. All six of them ran until they were under a set of thorn bushes. Bucky glanced up, only to see the two dogs eating the rabbit they had caught.

Foodar- Nice going, furball

Bucky- Shut up


End file.
